


A Chance Encounter

by Saturalia_Knight



Series: The Succubot Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, F/M, Science Fiction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight
Summary: Huck Mackie is a lonely cargo ship captain who freights various things across the system. A chance encounter with what seems like the woman of his dreams leads to some fantasies (almost) being realized but also reveals a danger lurking in the underbelly in the worlds in the star cluster.This is primarily a narrative driven story with some sex scenes.(Note, the male lead is the victim of the rape/non-con)
Series: The Succubot Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845979





	1. Lonely Souls

The antigrav beams eased the heavy cargo containers out of the ship’s hold and placed them gently down onto the deck of the large hangar. From there, they were moved by large dockside antigrav cranes onto the distribution line which would take them to the large cargo bays on the space station known as Corvia Orbital.

Huck Mackie stood by the controls which lay at the front of the port-hold of his ship, the _Potomac_ , a Loadstar-class cargo-hauler. For a hauler, it was somewhat small. While most had multiple holds, the _Potomac_ only had two which lay on either side of the central living and command section. It was a fairly long and angular ship and had a rather sleek, appealing appearance.

Or at least Huck found it appealing.

While he was doing his best to be careful with the containers, the dockside workers operating the cranes were more than a little rough. But that wasn’t his concern. At least not any more.

These days he had surveillance that recorded and cataloged every moment of the delivery. He had started doing it for insurance purposes due to an unfortunate and easily avoidable incident that had occurred a few months back.

A customer had accused him of being negligent and damaging important equipment. It had cost him a lot of money, despite insurance and it not being his fault. Huck never wanted anything like that to happen ever again, and so he had set up safeguards to prevent it.

With the last of the cargo delivered, Huck powered down the antigrav beams and closed the rear hatch which sealed with a clunk and a hiss.

“Another job done,” he muttered to himself.

With the door closed, he left the hold and made his way to the accessway airlock that lay in the forward central section of the ship and departed, making his way to the dockside office that lay on the far side of the hangar. After finalizing the paperwork, he headed back to his ship.

It was always good to make a delivery, especially when it would mean more money in his accounts. What wasn’t good was that funds were something that he always seemed to be lacking. Nevertheless, this had been a good haul, and he was hoping for better ones in the future.

But that’s what he always hoped. The reality was that he would have some good deliveries and some bad ones. Ones that gave him a good payout and others that barely covered the delivery cost.

Clean and dressed in fresh clothing after a quick shower, Huck once more left his ship. This time, he made his way to the only watering hole on the station which had the uninspired name of “Orbital Bar”.

Honestly, though, Huck didn’t care what they called it, as long as it served good drinks. The owner, George, who was also the main barman, was a good listener and also usually had sound advice that he thankfully didn’t hesitate or charge to share. Huck appreciated that because it was because of that advice that he still had his ship and thus his livelihood.

It wasn’t a long walk to the bar, and since Corvia Orbital was a small port, it wasn’t nearly as busy as other places. In fact, as Huck stepped through the doors, he found the place was surprisingly empty with only a handful of patrons scattered around the various tables.

Huck made his way to the bar and sat on a stool and waited for George, who was currently talking to a young couple sat in the far corner.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for George to notice him. “Wanna drink?” the barman asked, as he came sliding in behind the bar.

Huck nodded. “I sure do, George.”

“Good to see you, Huck. How long are you in dock for?”

“Only for another hour, so I can only have maybe one or two drinks,” Huck said as he drummed his fingers against the faux wooden surface of the bar. “I got a shipment I have to take down to Corvia, and it won’t be ready until then. While I’m down there, I’ve got another delivery to pick up.”

“Where’s that heading?”

“All the way to Meridia.”

“Meridia?” George asked. “That’s quite a trip.”

“About two weeks from here,” Huck answered. “But it’ll be longer because I’m stopping at Toran orbital to pick up more cargo. So it’s four weeks instead of two because I have to backtrack a little. Still, it’ll be faster than if I was on one of those big cargo clunkers.”

“Sorry, I haven’t got you your drink yet,” George said.

“That’s fine.”

“You want the usual?”

“Sure.”

“You know,” George began as he filled the glass with the smooth amber liquid, “you should really take it easy every once in a while. Take a vacation and put your feet up.”

“If I want a good retirement, then I have to work,” Huck said. “That lawsuit I had a while back almost crippled me. And it wasn’t even my fault. It was the dockworkers who fucked up, but they put the blame on me.”

“Which is why you make a full documentation and recording of each delivery now, right?”

Huck nodded. “That’s right, and so far it’s worked. It’s one thing I can cross off my worry list. Unfortunately, there’s a hundred more.”

George leaned forwards, lowering his voice. “Speaking of which, you still having those nightmares you told me about?”

Huck looked around. Initially, it was to make sure no one was close enough to overhear. Instead, he noticed a gorgeous, dark-haired woman sat in the corner by the door. Seeing his opportunity to change the subject, he turned back to face the barman.

“Who’s that?” he asked in a whisper.

“Don’t know her name,” George answered, also in a low voice. “She’s been coming in for the last few days. Keeps to herself mostly.”

“She looks lonely,” Huck said, glancing back at her.

“You’re lonely, too,” George pointed out. “Maybe you should go talk to her?”

Huck shook his head. “My luck with women is atrocious. If they don’t leave because I’m a lonely freight captain, they leave because of the nightmares.”

He decided not to mention the last time he’d been involved with someone. He had almost lost his ship because of it. As it turned out, she had been a conniving backstabbing bitch.

“Besides,” Huck continued, “have you seen her? She’s so far out of my league that I might as well be a worm trying to get the affections of an elephant.”

George smirked. “You calling her an elephant?”

Huck’s face screwed up as he realized what he’d said. “I should add my capacity for putting my foot in my mouth to the list of why I can’t get a date.”

George slowly shook his head. “Anyway, before she caught your eye, I was going to ask about those nightmares and flashbacks you told me about. You know, you should probably see a psychiatrist about them, right?”

“I can’t afford it,” Huck said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And I kinda feel like you’re my psychiatrist.”

“That’s not healthy,” George put bluntly. “Especially when I sometimes don’t see you for months on end.”

“Yeah, I know,” Huck accepted. “But the job doesn’t always take me places I want to go. I can’t have a personal psychiatrist, and it’s not something I’m comfortable talking about with just anyone.” He sighed. “I see their faces, sometimes, you know. I can see the way their bodies looked. They were emaciated. They were like skeletons. It was horrifying.”

“You did a noble thing rescuing them,” George said. “You saved their lives.”

“I did it because it was my job. I was a soldier, and I obeyed my orders.”

“You still did something good.”

“Yeah? Well if those slavers hadn’t started taking people from the United Worlds, then we wouldn’t have even been there.”

“It was around Big Red, right?”

“Yeah. Right smack in the middle of the star cluster. Neither us nor the Federation claims it, despite the fact both systems orbit the big red ball. It’s amazing that system hasn’t torn itself apart with all the crime, and shit that goes on there.”

Huck picked up his glass for the first time and gulped his drink down.

“Take it easy, else you’ll drown yourself,” George warned, before lowering his voice. “You seem to have caught the attention of the beauty.”

Huck looked around, and his eyes met hers for a moment before she looked away. His heart seemed to miss a beat as he saw, even if for a brief moment, her insane beauty. Not only that, but her chest was abnormally stacked, which was emphasized by her tight top and overexposed cleavage.

Huck would say she wanted the attention, but it wasn’t his place to comment on such things. Instead, knowing he shouldn’t be a creeper, he turned back to face George.

“She’s nice to look at,” George commented. “I was thinking of maybe hiring her as a waitress. But let’s be honest, being the only bar on the station means I don’t have any competition to steal customers off.”

“You could buy a place planet-side then hire her,” Huck said.

“I like it up here.”

Huck passed him some credit chips. “I’d better be off. Need to get ready to depart for the surface.”

Huck stood up off the stool and made his way out of the bar. While his ultimate destination was his ship, he decided to take the scenic route through the arboretum.

As far as arboretums went, the one on Corvia Orbital was rather small, though that didn’t mean it wasn’t nice. There was a varied selection of plant-life, from tiny flowers to large trees that towered almost up to the ceiling. Or at least they appeared to. Usually, when he had the time, he would sit on one of the many benches and let the day pass him by.

He hadn’t been entirely truthful with George. There was still another forty minutes before he would be getting his shipment bound for the surface, but he had felt uncomfortable with that woman there. He didn’t know if she had been listening in, but Huck preferred to talk to George about his problems without people snooping. Huck knew that privacy was the last thing he should expect at a bar, but the patrons, no matter how few there were, usually created enough ambient noise that his conversation with the barman could go mostly unnoticed. Today had been particularly dead, not affording him that shield.

Ten minutes later he was back at the hangar.

As he walked up to the steps that led up to the airlock, he heard a woman call out. He turned to see it was the same one from the bar, and she was running towards him across the large hangar, her breasts bouncing hypnotically with every bound.

Huck wasn’t entirely sure what it was she wanted with him. Was she a prostitute looking for a customer and though a lonely captain was the perfect target? He wished her luck because he didn’t have the time or the money.

Huck folded his arms. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” the woman said with a nod. “I want to book passage off of the station.” Her voice was smooth, husky and appealing. Her eyes were half-lidded, and there was definitely some suggestion there, especially with the way she was using her arms to push her breasts together, increasing the amount of already excessive cleavage in her low-cut top.

Huck cleared his throat, forcing his sexual desires to the side. He would not let her manipulate him that way.

“This is a cargo ship,” he told her. “It’s not a passenger transport, sorry.”

“Couldn’t you make an exception, honey?” she asked. “I can make it worth your while.” She licked her lips suggestively.

Unfortunately for her, Huck wasn’t that thirsty or that stupid. He’d learned that lesson the hard way. “Sorry, but no. I’m not insured to take on passengers.”

Her arms went slack by her side, and she fully opened her eyes as she visibly and noticeably changed tactic. “Listen, I need to get off this station and away from Corvia and any other world that orbits Halor. I’m willing to pay you ten-thousand credits if you can do that.”

Huck could scarcely believe it. Ten _thousand_ credits? “You can get a transport for only a mere fraction of that cost,” he pointed out.

“I need someone who doesn’t need or require a passport or identification.”

Huck frowned. That was an unusual request. “Are you in some kind of trouble?” he asked.

“Please, no questions.”

“I can’t take on passengers. Especially ones that might get me in trouble.”

“Please,” she pleaded, with genuine fear in her eyes. “I’ll do sexual favors if it will get me aboard. I just need transport, nothing else. Don’t make me-” she trailed off. “I need your help. Please. I’ll fuck you if it gets me aboard. Anything.”

Huck felt his loins stir at the offer but ignored it. He wasn’t going to take advantage of someone who was so obviously in distress. Though, he couldn’t exactly be sure she wasn’t lying and trying to manipulate him. He’d had bad experiences in the past, but there was something about her that appeared genuine.

“Ten thousand credits, and a good fucking,” the woman repeated. “They’re yours if you can get me away from Halor and to the core.”

“No,” Huck said firmly.

“Please,” she begged.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept that offer.”

Her shoulders sagged, and her whole posture seemed to deflate. “I understand.”

As she turned to leave, Huck held out his hand. “Wait! I can give you passage, but I can’t accept ten-thousand credits or that other thing you offered.”

She turned back to face him, hope clear in her eyes. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“How much do you want instead? Five-thousand? Six?”

“I’ll settle for one-thousand,” Huck said. “Nothing more.”

A smile lit up her face. “Thank you. You won’t regret this. I promise.”

“Do you have any bags or anything?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I don’t have any bags.” She rested her hands on her ample bosom. “Well, apart from these.”

Huck felt flush. “Well-um. I’ll come-in-uh-you come can aboard then yes I suppose. Okay?” he said, tripping over his words.

Huck quickly made his way back up the steps and typed in his security code. The system scanned his bio signs before the airlock slid open. He stepped inside, and the woman nervously followed.

After the airlock cycled, they headed into the main ship, where Huck led her to the small cafeteria. “You can sit in here for now if you want,” he told her. “I would offer you a cabin, but mine is the only one furnished.”

“You don’t have a crew, then?” she asked.

“Oh, no. It’s just me. I used to have a security bot, but that was destroyed when...” Huck clenched his jaw as he mentally scolded himself.

He didn’t know this woman, so why was he telling her that he was here alone? For all, he knew she was planning on hijacking him. It wouldn’t be the first time. Looking at her, though, he doubted it. He would never tell her this, but she looked sort of like a pornstar. Ridiculously hot with over-sized mammaries, and now that she was standing up, a perfectly sculpted posterior.

She was perfect.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t need a room,” she said. “I’m an easy passenger.” She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a handful of credit chips. “Here.”

As Huck took them in his hand, and once more, he felt a stirring in his loins. These chips had been between her beautiful breasts, and now he was holding them.

He sighed. If that was enough to get him going, then he really was a pathetic wretch.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked.

Huck realized that he was staring at her cleavage. He quickly pocketed the credit chips and looked away feeling embarrassed. “I-um should head up to the cockpit and make the request for the shipment I’m supposed to be taking down to Corvia.”

“I’ll stay here,” she said. “And thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” As he turned to leave, he stopped. “Oh, just to tell you, the bathroom is just up the hall.”

“Thanks,” she said. “You’ve been so kind.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Huck headed up the hall, but instead of going to the cockpit, he headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His passenger, who he realized he didn’t know the name of, had worked him up and he needed to relieve that tension.


	2. Mysterious Passenger

With the final container secured in his hold, Huck sealed the rear hatch before he left the cargo bay and headed to the cockpit. On the way, he bumped into his passenger, who stood outside the cafeteria.

She smiled when she saw him. “Oh, hello,” she greeted. “Nice to see you.”

“Hello,” Huck replied, feeling nervous. “I can’t recall if I got your name?”

“It’s easy. My name’s Alexis.”

“I’m Huck,” he said in return. “And my ship’s called the _Potomac_.”

“Can I sit up in the cockpit with you?” she asked, tucking her long dark hair behind her ear.

The way she said the “cock” part of “cockpit” was almost arousing. Then again, everything about her was arousing from her voluminous lips to her shapely body.

“Can I, please?”

Huck shook his head. “Sorry, but that’s a bit of an unusual request, don’t you think?”

“Why is it unusual?” Alexis asked.

“You’re a passenger. I don’t think passengers tend to ride upfront. There’s a lot of sensitive equipment in there. You can understand that, right?”

Alexis nodded slowly. “Yes, you’re right. You don’t know me, and I sorta dropped into your lap out of the blue.”

A smile crossed her face, and Huck was sure that she was going to say something uncouth, but she refrained. Instead, she headed back into the cafeteria.

Huck briefly continued towards the cockpit before he stopped. He glanced behind him at the doors as they slid shut, then with a nervous bite of his lip, Huck doubled back. He stepped into the cafeteria as she was sitting down.

“Hello, again,” she greeted with a smile. “Miss me already?”

“Are you in trouble?” Huck asked seriously.

The smile vanished. “Please, no questions. I can’t answer them.”

“I’m not going to judge you,” he promised as he leaned against the table.

“All humans judge,” she muttered.

Huck didn’t know if she had meant him to overhear that but decided not only to acknowledge the comment but concede it as well. “That’s true, but I always try my best to give people a fair shake. If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen, gladly.”

“Shouldn’t you be taking your cargo down to the planet?” she asked.

“I’m still early,” he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “I can afford to waste ten minutes or so.”

Alexis was clearly hesitant to say anything. Huck couldn’t say he understood, not when he had no idea as to what secret she was hiding, or why she was fleeing, though he could empathize. Still, he decided not to push her into saying anything and opted to sit with her in silence. Huck knew from the advice George had given him over the years that sometimes patience and support, even if silent, was all that was needed.

Much to Huck’s surprise, it worked.

“People are after me,” Alexis said, her voice almost a whisper. “Bad people who want to kill me.”

Out of everything he had expected to hear, that had not been among them. “Why?” he asked, unsure of what else to say.

“I didn’t want to be a slave,” she told him.

Huck sat bolt upright as he took in a sharp breath. Unpleasant memories flashed through his mind. Memories that plagued him in the night, in his dreams and sometimes while awake.

He could still remember it vividly. They had been barely more than skin and boned, huddled together in fear. They were in cages, small and cramped, unable to so much as stand let alone move about.

The United Worlds and the Federation had ignored the slaver empire that existed on the worlds orbiting the red giant in the center of the star cluster for decades. It hadn’t been until citizens of the UW had started being abducted that something had been done about it.

Huck had been a marine in the navy at the time, and the things he had seen on that mission, he would never be able to forget.

He looked her up and down. While she appeared healthy, nothing at all like those starving husks, that didn’t mean she wasn’t telling the truth. Judging by her looks, it was likely that she was a sex slave, and while prostitution and sex work was legal―given safeguards and licenses were in place―forced sex work was illegal.

He began to wonder if the way she looked was even natural, or whether they had modified her look? It had happened in the past, and it was a sickening thought.

“Were you a-” he began, before quickly stopping himself. He wondered how he could even think about asking whether she had been forced into prostitution? If she hadn’t, then she would undoubtedly be offended, and if she was, then he might trigger some unpleasant memory.

As though she knew what he intended to say, she answered. “Yes, I was a sex slave. I was forced into prostitution by my master.”

Huck looked away. “I’m sorry,” he said, feeling guilty for the lustful stares he had given her. Things were starting to make a little sense now. The secrecy, offering to fuck him for passage. After what she had been through, she must think that all men cared about was sex, and while he did find her obscenely attractive, he would never act on those feelings towards her. Not openly.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, unsure of what else he possibly could say.

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” she assured him. “You’ve done the opposite, in fact. You’ve helped me. You turned down the money, at least most of it and you didn’t take that other offer. It’s more than what I can say about the others I’ve come in contact with.”

“Why didn’t you...” Once more, he trailed off. He was going to ask her why she didn’t report it to the authorities, but he didn’t know her circumstance. She might not have had the opportunity.

Again, Alexis had an uncanny way of knowing what he was going to ask. “I couldn’t go to the authorities.”

“Why?” he asked nervously.

“Please don’t pry any more. I cannot tell you.”

“I understand,” Huck said as he slowly stood up. “If you change your mind, I’m willing to listen.”

“Thank you.”

He nodded as he left the cafeteria and made his way up to the cockpit. He wondered if he had made a mistake bringing her aboard? If there were people after her, then he might have put himself in the cross-hairs.

Huck sighed as he sat down in the pilot’s seat. “Let’s hope no one knows where she is,” he muttered to himself as he leaned over to contact dock control.

“This is _Potomac_ P-1445 requesting permission to depart.”

There was a delay before he got a response. “Potomac _P-1445. There will be an opening in five minutes.”_

“Understood. _Potomac_ awaits launch window.”

With little else he could do, Huck sat back and waited. The following five minutes seemed to drag on, but finally, the ship auto launched. Once clear of the station’s perimeter, he maneuvered the ship into an alignment orbit. Ten minutes later, his destination came into view over the horizon, and he began his descent, getting permission to land on the way.

In total, it took thirty minutes from leaving dock to touching down on the open-air landing pad.

With the ship powered down, he made his way down to the hold, bumping into Alexis who was once more stood outside the mess.

“You need any help?” she asked.

“Better if people don’t know you’re aboard,” he said. “From what you said, it would be safer that way.”

She nodded. “You’re right. I was just being polite.”

Huck nodded back. “Thanks for the offer, regardless. Once we’re done, and on our way to Toran, we’ll have more time to talk. It’s three days from here.”

“Okay,” she accepted.

“See you later,” Huck said as he continued to the hold, cursing under his breath as he caught himself staring at her tits again.

He really needed to control himself better.


	3. On the Road

With the final container secured in the hold, Huck sealed the hatch, checked everything was locked down, then headed out of the starboard cargo bay and into the central section on his way to the cockpit.

As he had to pass the cafeteria on the way, he decided to check on his passenger only to find she wasn’t in there. Huck didn’t think too much of it, knowing that it was likely that she had gone to the bathroom. That, or she’d had a change of heart and left the ship.

As he passed the bathroom, he noted that the door panel indicated that it was vacant. That meant either she hadn’t locked the door or wasn’t in there.

Huck didn’t like the idea that she was gone. He liked the idea that she was skulking about his ship even less. If she found her way to the lounge and activated the holoscreen, then she would probably find his bizarre and extensive porn stash. He was sure porn was the last thing he had watched, which meant it would be the first thing on the playback.

The thought made him shudder. He could remember watching some zero-g tit-fucking, but couldn’t recall if that had been the last thing he had watched, or if it was something else? In the end, it didn’t matter what it was. If it were porn, then it would be embarrassing regardless.

Huck pushed the thought from his head as he continued up to the cockpit. Much to his surprise, as he stepped inside, he found Alexis sat in the co-pilot seat, a place she definitely wasn’t supposed to be.

She looked up at him sheepishly. “Oh, you’ve finished already?”

Huck folded his arms. “How did you get in here?” he demanded. “There’s a biolock. You shouldn’t be able to gain access.”

“You left the door open,” she said.

He doubted that since the door was automatic. He decided not to press her on it, but he would keep an eye on her in case she had malicious intent.

Huck sat down in the pilot’s seat and gestured to the board. “Since you’re sat there, can you open a channel to the dock. Saves me from having to lean over.”

As she began to study the board, looking for the button, Huck realized she might not be at all versed in the layout or operation of a cockpit. That concern soon vanished, as a moment later she pressed it down.

Huck cleared his throat. “This is _Potomac_ P-1445 requesting permission to depart.”

“ _This is dock control. We have a window available in fifteen minutes. Prepare to hand over launch control when instructed.”_

“Understood,” Huck acknowledged. “Awaiting instruction. He leaned forward and muted the call before lounging back in his chair.

“So,” Alexis began, “how much do you haul?”

“On average? I have no idea. As much as I can,” he said. “Right now I’m at half capacity. Or at least thereabouts.”

“How much sleep do you get?” she asked.

“Why?”

“Seems like you’re always on the move.”

“I don’t have to sit up here the whole time,” he said. “Once the course is laid in, and the Hyper-Glide arc is set, I get on with my daily routine.”

“Which is?”

“Eating, sleeping, watching holo-vids. The usual.”

“According to your ships chronometer, it’s twenty-fifteen in the evening,” she said, gesturing to the time display. “What time do you usually go to bed?”

“Why?” he asked, feeling suspicion begin to rise at the unusual questions.

“I was simply wondering. I’m gonna need to sleep at some point, and the chairs in the kitchen don’t offer much comfort.”

“It’s a cafeteria,” he corrected. “And if you need somewhere to sleep, you can sleep in the lounge.” Huck mentally reminded himself to reset playback on his library so that if she activated the holoscreen, she didn’t get an eyeful of his porn habits.

“That should be adequate, I suppose,” she said. “Can you remind me where we’re heading after we’ve been to Toran?”

“Meridia,” Huck told her. “Which is a good four weeks from Toran.”

“Sounds like a long time to be alone,” Alexis said. “I’m not sure I’d be able to bear it.”

“It can be tough sometimes,” Huck admitted. “But I like the solitude. Besides, it lets me keep up to date with all my shows.”

“Don’t you have any friends or family?”

He shook his head. “None that I keep in contact with.”

“Sounds so lonely.”

“As I said, I like the solitude.”

“Even so, humans need contact. It can’t be good for your psychological health to spend so much time alone.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Are you a psychiatrist?”

“No, I’m not. I’m using my own experience as a reference point. I don’t like being alone, especially for long periods of time. It’s awful, and I don’t like it. No people around, no one to talk to. Horrible.”

“Which is kinda why I’m alone myself.”

She frowned. “What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Sure it does,” Huck said with a shrug. “People can’t stand this life. Not for the pay it offers.”

Alexis looked confused. “There are plenty of cargo-haulers, though. And they have crews, don’t they?”

“Yes, but those are large clunkers with thirty to fifty people aboard. They work for a wage. I work from job to job, which is why independent haulers like myself are rarer.”

“But you have twelve cabins on board,” Alexis pointed out. “Enough for at least twelve people.”

“Yes, but I don’t earn enough to pay eleven extra souls.”

Alexis opened her mouth, presumably to speak when the dock controller interrupted. “Potomac _P-1445. Prepare to hand over launch control.”_

Alexis un-muted their side of the call and let Huck speak. “Understood. Handing over control now.” He leaned over and pressed a few buttons on his board before he sat back. “Control is now yours.”

“ _Acknowledged.”_

Huck sat back as the ship auto-launched and rose into the sky. At the height of precisely four kilometers, the launch sequence disengaged. Then, with a friendly farewell from dock control, Huck ascended out of the atmosphere before setting a course towards Toran.

“So,” Alexis began after several minutes silence. “Anything else you do to pass the time? Other than watch shows?”

“I listen to music, and-uh other stuff.”

“Other stuff?” she asked with a sparkle in her eye. “Do you watch holoerotica?”

Huck cleared his throat, feeling his face go flush. He wouldn’t necessarily call it ‘erotica’ as generally there was no story involved. It was straight-up porn.

Alexis continued. “If I search your library, I’m not going to find anything that’s unsafe for work am I?”

Huck decided not to hide it. “I’m a lonely man,” he said with a shrug, starting to feel strangely at ease with her. “Men have urges.”

“I know they do,” she said.

The former feeling of ease evaporated. He watched her to see if there were any signs of distress. There was none. At least none that were visible.

Huck stood up. “I think I’ll go grab a snack.”

“Sure, I’ll stay here.”

Huck turned to go but stopped. He wasn’t quite ready to leave her alone in the cockpit. “Sorry, but I think it would be best if you came with me.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Maybe not, but I’m not comfortable leaving you in here on your own.”

A look of discontent crossed her face. “Fine,” she muttered, standing up.

As she headed towards the exit, she got uncomfortably close and brushed passed him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Huck followed her out with a frown. He knew there was enough room for her to leave without rubbing herself against him, and he knew it was a tactic she was using. She was trying to get his hormones to betray his brain, but he wasn’t going to let her do that.

He’d fallen for that before. Never again.

Alexis led the way to the cafeteria, where she sat down at the table. He grabbed a box of small wheat cookies from the cupboard and sat opposite. “You want some?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, I’m okay.”

“You want a drink, then?”

“No, I’m okay for now.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Huck asked before popping one of the bite-sized cookies into his mouth.

“It was a few hours back,” she answered.

“It was hours ago, yet you’re not hungry? Even for a snack?”

“No, I’m good.”

Huck wasn’t sure he believed her, even though there was no reason to think she was lying. He had to admit there was something off about her. Something that wasn’t quite right.

“I have some chocolate cookies instead,” Huck offered. “They are nutritious and delicious.”

“No, thanks.”

Huck rose from the table and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and filled it up with water from the tap. “You sure you don’t want a drink?”

“I can get one at any time.”

“If you’re sure,” he said. “We have whatever you want to eat. Well, that’s a lie, we don’t have everything, but there’s a lot. If you’re hungry at any time, grab yourself something.”

“Thanks, I will.”

Huck nodded, then drank down the water. After wiping his mouth, he headed out of the cafeteria and made his way back up to the cockpit alone. He checked their current distance from the planet and decided it was sufficient enough to plot the Hyper Glide arc.

Hyper Glide was a faster means of travel. The ship would accelerate up to interplanetary cruise speed, though they would not break the unattainable speed of light. Even so, they got close enough so that time-dilatation would begin to take effect.

Time dilation meant that the passage of time for him was different than for those on the relatively stationary planets and stations around the system. It was something that he still couldn’t quite understand, even though it was a well-understood phenomenon.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Huck let the cockpit and made his way back to the cafeteria.

“Just to let you know,” he said as he stepped inside. “We do have a lounge.”

“Yes, you mentioned it.”

“I’ll show you where it is. Come on.”

Alexis followed him across the hall into the small lounge. He gestured to the couch, and she sat down. To his surprise, the cushions dipped more than he would have expected from a woman her size. He decided not to say anything, knowing that commenting on a woman’s weight was dangerous territory.

“Are we going to watch something?” she asked, gesturing to the holoscreen.

Huck closed his eyes as he realized he had forgotten to reset the playback. If he activated the screen now, he was confident that porn would be waiting for them.

“Is something wrong?” Alexis asked.

“Maybe we should talk instead?” he suggested. “Get to know each other?”

A sly smile crossed her face. “Computer, activate holoscreen,” she said.

Huck felt his heart skip a beat as it did as instructed. Not a moment later, a feminine computerized voice spoke dreaded words. “ _Would you like to continue watching Zer_ _o_ _-G Titfucking Fourteen starring Maxine Mam Mammaries?”_

Huck was mortified. That feeling only grew worse when Alexis confirmed that she would like to continue watching.

The room was filled with the sight and sound of flesh against flesh as two floating figures were projected in three dimensions in the center of the room. The pornstar, Maxine, was wearing a tight sports-bra which could barely contain her massive firm breasts, while an over-sized cock was nestled between them.

“The guy has your face,” Alexis commented.

“Uh, yeah,” Huck stammered feeling even worse. “You can do that. It’s something you can do. You’ve been able to do that in porn for as long as I can remember.”

“Are you hung like that?”

“I wish,” Huck mused.

“Would you like to do something like that?” she asked, her voice sultry. “To have your cock between a large pair of tits?”

Huck found himself choking on air. “Uh-no-well-yes-I-uh guess.”

“How about with me?”

Huck felt the world constricting around him. He barely knew her, yet she was offering to realize a fantasy of his. Well, partially realize. Maxine Mam Mammaries was his favorite pornstar for obvious reasons. She had the physical attributes such as the large genetically enhanced breasts and firm round ass. But she also had a soothing voice and was a genuinely lovely person, or at least that was the persona she showed off to the world. She also had done raffles in the past. The one who won got to spend a day with her and even be the subject of a video.

He had entered a few but had never won. It wouldn’t matter if he did. His job didn’t allow him to take time off, and he couldn’t afford to let his cock run or ruin his life. He had to keep ahead of his taxes and food bills.

“Computer, end playback,” Huck said just before the climax. “Go back to the main selection screen.”

Huck breathed a sigh of relief as it backed out of the folder: space_titfucking, then out of the folder: titfucking, out of the folder: porn, the folder: misc_stuff, then out of the folder: ship_manual.

Alexis looked at him, her eyebrow quirked. “You keep your porn in the ship manual folder?”

“Best place for it,” he said uneasily. “People don’t read manuals.”

“Right. So, are we shutting off the gravity in here, or are we going somewhere else to do it?”

Huck closed his eyes. He wanted to say yes but also knew this could be some kind of manipulation tactic. He didn’t know her, and for all he knew, she could be out to hijack his ship.

In his opinion, she was too forward, especially after what she had told him about her history. It felt off, and now he was starting to regret bringing her aboard.

“Maybe we could watch something else,” he said. “I have the latest episodes of Star Rangers.”

“I don’t want to see Star Rangers,” she said, before resting her hand on his. “Sorry for making you uncomfortable. I sometimes forget that all men aren’t the same.”

“No,” Huck agreed, his voice quiet. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I want to get to know you.”

Huck looked at her, confused, only to gasp at the closeness of her face. Holy shit, she was beautiful like a goddess sculpted from clay.

“You okay?” she asked, smiling, which only made her more beautiful.

“Uh, you sure you don’t want to watch something?” he asked, rubbing his sweating palms against his knees.

“No, I don’t.”

“But you were the one that turned on the holoscreen,” Huck pointed out.

“That’s because I wanted to see if porn was the last thing you watched. Sorry for embarrassing you. It was done in good fun.”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah. Good fun.”

“You don’t seem to have a lot of experience with women.”

“I don’t have much experience with anyone,” Huck said. “Well, that’s not true. I used to be quite sociable. But my years alone on this ship have kinda ruined my interpersonal skills.” _As well as my PTSD_ _from the service_ , Huck thought to himself.

“Do you ever get lonely?”

“Sometimes,” he answered honestly. “As I told you, I like the solitude. I grew up in an orphanage with a whole lot of other kids there. There was no such thing as alone time, and it was something that I always sought but could never achieve. The same when I joined the navy. Alone time was rare.”

“An orphanage? Did you know your parents?”

Huck stood up off the couch. “I’m not comfortable talking about this. I don’t even know why I started.”

Alexis smiled at him. “The same reason you talk to that barman. You need someone to confide in.”

“Maybe,” Huck conceded. “What about you? I never got a destination?”

“Just away.”

“You must have somewhere in mind?”

“You’re headed to Toran Orbital, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“I know someone who might be on Toran right now.”

“Yeah? That’s pretty fortunate,” he said, once more feeling suspicious. “Do they know you’re coming?”

“No, they don’t. I’m sure they don’t even know what happened to me.”

“Well, that’s good,” he said, before realizing that she could take it the wrong way. “I mean the part where they know you,” he quickly added, “not them not knowing what happened to you.”

“I know what you meant. And I agree, it is good. Especially considering who it is.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean the person I know.”

“Okay?” Huck said, unsure what she meant by that.

“Don’t you want to know who I know?”

“Should I?”

“It’s Maxine Mason.”

Huck felt his pulse quicken. “As in Maxine Mam Mammaries?”

“The same.”

Huck couldn’t believe it. Alexis knew Maxine, who was his favorite pornstar?

Again, something felt off about that. He didn’t know if it was because he couldn’t rationally accept that he might meet her, or because he couldn’t recall Maxine being this far from the system core. Not that he paid attention to where she went.

“Do you really know her?” he asked dubiously.

“Yes, of course, I do.”

“Then why didn’t she help you?”

Alexis was quiet for a moment before answering. “I haven’t had the opportunity to contact her.”

“How do you know she’s on Toran right now?” he asked.

“Because I looked her up before I came aboard and I couldn’t contact her because the people that are looking for me might intercept it and find me.”

Huck had to admit that made some sense. Even so, he found it a little hard to believe.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Alexis asked.

“It does seem suspect.”

“You’ll believe it when you’re fucking her,” Alexis said.

“Now I’m really finding it hard to believe,” Huck said. “That’s not likely to happen.”

“Don’t be so sure. She’ll want to reward you for helping her friend.”

“That sounds like a storyline straight out of porn. Stuff like that doesn’t happen in reality.”

“Wow, you really do overthink stuff,” Alexis said.

“I’ve been tricked in the past,” Huck explained.

“Tricked?”

“Listen, it’s getting late, and I’m heading back to my cabin,” he said, quickly deflecting. “You can sleep on the couch if you want.”

“I will, and thank you.”

As Huck left the lounge, he couldn’t help but feel that she wasn’t being honest. Did she honestly know Maxine Mam Mammaries? It didn’t sit right with him. She was supposedly escaping sex slavery, but she seemed so cavalier and relaxed about her sexuality. Maybe she hadn’t been a sex slave for long enough for it to truly scar her? But how did she know Maxine? Perhaps she had been a pornstar herself and had fallen into a bad deal? Alexis was certainly hot enough. He’d argue she was better built than Maxine. She was stacked and gorgeous, and her proportions were not just almost perfect, they were perfect in a classical beauty sense.

His thoughts never left Alexis as he laid down on his bed. He wondered what she looked like under those clothes, and by how she talked, he actually believed she’d show him if he asked. He wouldn’t though. He wasn’t that kind of guy.

But maybe he should be?


	4. Toran Orbital

The last three days had gone rather quickly. Huck had spent most of his time in the cockpit, only occasionally talking with Alexis who more often than not made some kind of sexual pass at him.

Huck felt her behavior was rather strange, given what she had told him. Maybe she was strong-willed, or perhaps it was something else, but she didn’t appear to be under any kind of duress or have any lasting symptoms from her alleged sexual slavery. In all honesty, he would have expected it, and maybe she was suffering. It could easily be that she was very good at hiding it and her passes toward him were a coping mechanism.

Even so, something felt off about her. It had done since Alexis had revealed that she not only knew Maxine, but that she was on Toran, the very place they were heading.

It felt far too convenient.

With only an hour to go until they finally arrived at Toran Orbital, Huck decided to check the local news to see if there was anything he needed to be aware of. Perusing some of the reports, he saw one that caught his eye. There was another murder victim.

While murder wasn’t uncommon when considering the trillions that lived in the United Worlds alone, the specific details and circumstances were. It marked the thirtieth death in total across the system in recent weeks, five of which being women.

On Toran only three had died, two being on the surface. The most recent, which caused Huck some discomfort, had been on Toran Orbital.

The most recent death fit the modus operandi. The victim had apparently been fucked to death, having suffered a heart attack and his genitals had been ruptured, causing them to bleed out. While the obliterated crotch had only happened to about fifteen of the thirty victims, the heart attack had been consistent in all of them, that and bruised, often fractured pelvises.

The attackers were described as violent rapists, and it was suspected that it could be some new sex cult or something even more insidious. Regardless of who or what they were, Huck found it to be positively horrendous. Having a murder on Toran Orbital was definitely a concern considering he was going to be docking there. All he had to do was avoid fucking any strange people.

He suspected he could manage at least that much.

Huck’s thoughts fell back on Alexis.

What if Alexis was telling the truth about Maxine? What if she wanted to fuck him as she suggested? Huck was confident he could make an exception for her. He doubted a pornstar was involved, especially Maxine.

The only problem with that was that he didn’t believe she was here. Not for a second. That wasn’t to say he was accusing Alexis of lying. Huck just simply couldn’t believe he could possibly be that lucky. Not in a billion years.

Huck checked the Hyper Glide arc to see that it had finally ended. He deactivated the drive and let the ship’s momentum carry it forward. In about thirty minutes when he was in the range of the station, he would use the thrusters to reduce his velocity further before getting permission to dock.

Until then, he felt like he had to converse with Alexis. He knew that once they docked at Toran, she would likely be leaving to meet her friend, and he might never see her again.

Despite the suspicions he had, it made him feel a little depressed.

Huck left the cockpit and made his way down to the lounge. As the door slid open, Huck stared in horror. Alexis was watching his porn.

She glanced over at him, her expression unreadable. He hoped that wasn’t a bad sign. “You have interesting tastes,” she said.

He felt heat rush to his face. Her openness about sex had once again caught him off-guard. “Uh, we’re almost at Toran Orbital,” he told her nervously.

“How long?”

“Less than an hour until we touch down,” he said as he watched the holographic man that held his face climax down Maxine Mam Mammaries’s throat.

“I noticed that all the men have your face and skin tone,” Alexis observed.

“Uh, that’s been standard in porn for years,” Huck quickly explained, not wanting to seem weird.

“Oh, I know. I was just observing how you’ve activated the feature on every single video.”

“Uh, yeah,” Huck said, unsure what else to say.

“Does it make it easier to jerk off to?”

“Uhhh...” Huck stammered.

“Have you jerked off to me?”

It felt like a hole had opened up beneath him and swallowed him up. It wasn’t something he could ever admit, but he had, five times, in fact. In Huck’s opinion, it was her fault for being so incredibly hot. He couldn’t help it. He was a male after all, and as a male, he had particular desires.

“You have, haven’t you?” Alexis said with a glint in her eye.

“Deactivate screen,” Huck said quickly. He was regretting coming down here.

Alexis rose from the couch. “Can I sit up in the cockpit with you as we make the final approach?” she asked.

_No._ Huck thought. “Uh, sure,” he said.

Huck rushed back to the cockpit, feeling Alexis on his heels. If Maxine was here at Toran, then this was likely where they parted ways. Would they ever see each other again? Would she want to see him again? He was just some pathetic fuck that flew around hauling freight and got off on porn. She was an insanely attractive woman who could probably have anyone she wanted. That meant that he was shit out of luck.

Not wanting to think about it, Huck checked their distance. They were still thirty-five minutes out.

“So,” Huck said. “What will you do once you’re reunited with your friend?”

“Get my life back on track, I suppose,” she answered.

“What did you do before?”

“I was a pornstar.”

That made sense. Huck had already assumed that was a possibility, but it didn’t sit well with him.

“I haven’t seen you before,” Huck said cautiously. “Did you do any scenes with Maxine?”

“Considering your library is eighty-one point seven percent Maxine, I doubt you know many pornstars beyond her. I’d say it’s a little creepy.”

That concerned Huck. “You think she’ll find it creepy?”

“No. She’s the kind of person to feel empowered by it.”

“Really?” he asked, hopefully.

“Yeah. I’ll make sure to tell her that fact. Maybe she’ll blow your mind as well as help you blow your load.” Alexis shook her head. “That sounded better in my head.”

“You think she will fuck me?” Huck asked, feeling weird even as the words left his mouth.

“Sure she will. Why, don’t you want to?”

Huck looked out of the cockpit window at the tiny station which was slowly getting more prominent as it hung in orbit of the planet below. “I’m not sure,” he answered honestly. “I mean it’s a dream of mine but-”

“You’re scared of female interaction,” Alexis finished.

It sounded so pathetic when she put it into words like that. It wasn’t necessarily true, though. He’d had girlfriends before. The last one he’d had, though had turned out to be a real piece of work. She had almost cost him everything, and since then, he had kept his distance. Hologirls could get him off, and they didn’t want to ruin his life in return.

Alexis gestured to the board. “Your console is flashing.”

Huck leaned over and activated the comm. “ _This is Toran Orbital_ Potomac _P-1445, please submit landing request at_ _fifty_ _kilometers and prepare for autodock procedures.”_

“This is _Potomac._ Acknowledged,” he said as he checked his current distance. He was one-hundred and fifteen kilometers out, which meant he had a few minutes.

Huck watched the proximity counter like a hawk. The moment they hit ten thousand kilometers, he submitted the landing request, which was accepted. A few minutes later they were inside the hangar, and Huck was powering down the engines having paid for an eight-hour slot.

Stood by the lower airlock, Alexis said goodbye. “I’m grateful for what you’ve done,” she said as she leaned forwards, pressing her body against his in a tight hug. She kissed him on the cheek. “It’s a shame these lips never got the chance to kiss your cock,” she whispered in his ear.

“Uh...” Huck stammered.

She let him go with a smile. “I’ll try and stay in touch.”

“You too,” Huck said before grimacing. That was not at all the correct response to what she had said.

He watched her leave, and a feeling of sadness washed over him. Though deep down, there was also a feeling of hope.

Could it be that Maxine would come? Was it possible that he would get to fuck his dream girl? For all he knew, she had hacked his systems and was going to hijack his ship. It wouldn’t be the first time the love of his life had tried something like that. Not that Alexis was his lover. No, she was just a passenger, one he would likely never see again.

Despite all his misgivings about her, Huck liked Alexis. Knowing that once she was off of his ship, she would likely be gone forever depressed him.

The fact of the matter was that his life was depressing and lonely.

He hated it


	5. With Thanks

With the press of a button, the port cargo hold ramp raised and sealed. It had only taken roughly thirty minutes to transfer the containers into his hold, and now with almost seven and a half hours until he had to leave, he had a lot of time to waste.

Despite what Alexis had said, Huck doubted he would see Maxine Mam Mammaries. He knew he shouldn’t be so negative all of the time, but he’d had too many bad experiences not to lean that way.

After checking all of the cargo was secure, Huck headed up towards the mess hall to grab a snack when a chime echoed through the ship, indicating that someone was at the airlock. His first thought that it was one of the dockworkers and they had missed some cargo. It wasn’t. Instead, it was someone he had hoped to see but had never expected.

It was Maxine Mam Mammaries, and even more unexpectedly, she was alone.

Not wasting a moment, Huck opened the inner airlock, quickly cycled it before opening the outer.

“Uh, hi,” he said, looking around for any sign of Alexis or anyone else. “Are you alone?”

“Yes, I’m alone,” she said, smiling lustfully. “You are Huck, correct?”

He nodded nervously. “Yes, I’m Huck.”

“You helped my friend, and for that, I will be forever grateful.”

“Where is she?” Huck asked.

“Don’t worry, she’s safe,” Maxine answered.

“Why are you alone?” Huck asked. The whole situation felt surreal. “Don’t you have security or something?”

“I do, but I didn’t think I would need them here,” Maxine said.

“What if I have nefarious intent or something?” Huck asked. “This could all be a trick.”

“I don’t think it is and I don’t think you have ill intent towards me,” Maxine said, sounding confident. “You helped my friend. That’s enough for me to trust you, and I want to reward you for your kindness towards Alexis.”

Huck felt his pulse quicken. “Is Alexis safe?”

Maxine gave him a quizzical look. “It’s sweet that you’re more concerned about her well-being than getting your dick wet.”

“I simply want to know if she’s okay.”

“She’s safe. That’s more than what could be said before you brought her to me. Let me thank you. I know you are a big fan of mine, and I know you have fantasized about this. Let’s turn some of those fantasies into a reality.”

Huck nodded nervously. “This is kinda surreal.”

“Sometimes, life takes us in strange yet welcome directions.”

“They sure do,” Huck agreed, if reluctantly.

“Are you going to invite me in, or do I blow you while you’re stood in the airlock door?”

Huck took a quick look around the hangar to make sure no one was around to overhear. “Yeah, come on in,” he said, unsure how he felt.

Something didn’t feel right, but the unyielding desire to spend an evening with Maxine overrode the logical part of his brain.

Huck’s heart began to race as she made her way up the steps into the airlock. He pressed the button, and the outer door closed. The air cycled, and the inner door opened.

“Are we going to your cabin?” Maxine asked.

“Uh, sure,” he said, feeling beyond nervous. “Follow me.”

The trip from the airlock to his cabin had never felt so long. His dream was on the verge of coming true, yet he couldn’t help but believe that it could quickly become his greatest nightmare. He didn’t exactly have a lot of endurance when it came to things sexual, and he feared that he was going to bust a nut before she even started.

The moment his cabin door closed, Maxine began to undress. Huck stared, taking in every inch of her body as it she slowly revealed it to him. She was far more gorgeous in real life. The holovids didn’t do her justice, not even close.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. He wasn’t asking her the question, but rather himself. He had heard more than once that fantasies were better left that way, that the reality could never live up to them.

So far, it was.

“I’m sure,” Maxine answered as she stood there completely naked. “Now stop second-guessing and take your clothes off.”

It had sounded like an order, and Huck obeyed. He took his shirt off first, casting it aside before removing his pants. His underwear took longer to take off due to nerves and fear as to what she would think when she saw the size of his cock.

Her response surprised him. “You’re a lot bigger than I was expecting.”

“Thanks,” he said, feeling confidence start to well up inside him.

After the sizeable cocks she had seen throughout her life, then he would certainly take the compliment with grace. All his past girlfriends had also said the same thing, some of them being rather shocked, but with Maxine, it held more weight.

“Now, sit down on the edge of the bed. I’ll take care of you.”

Huck did as she told him and sat down, his legs spread apart in nervous anticipation.

“You’re really tense,” Maxine said, looking him up and down. “Maybe you should lay down instead.”

Again, Huck did as she said and laid flat on his back, his already hard dick swaying back and forth.

“Don’t worry,” Maxine said as she climbed onto the end of the bed, the mattress sinking more than he would have expected. “Lay back, relax and enjoy yourself.”

With expert hands, she began to massage around his groin before working her hands up his shaft. Already it felt incredible, as though her hands alone were able to elicit pleasure through mere touch.

Huck forced himself to look away and tried not to focus on what was happening. He could already feel a certain sensation starting to boil up, and he didn’t want it to end before it had even begun. That was a little too pathetic, even for him.

That was the curse of not having a girlfriend for such a long time.

Just as the sensation was starting to recede, Maxine leaned forwards, feeding his cock into her mouth. Huck looked down, almost disbelieving what he saw. His favorite pornstar Maxine Mam Mammaries was giving him a blowjob.

That blowjob quickly turned into a full-on deepthroat, and the all-too-familiar sensation rose up faster than he could stop it.

He came.

Maxine drunk it down, before wiping her mouth. She looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes. At that moment, Huck felt very, very small.

“Sorry,” he muttered, feeling angry with himself.

“We didn’t even get to the fucking part,” she said.

“I’m not used to this, and being blown by my favorite pornstar was too much. I couldn’t hold back.” Huck hoped that didn’t sound as bad to her as it did to him.

“I can understand. I should have come with some suppressors so you’d last longer. With these hands and this mouth, I’m not surprised you couldn’t last. As long as you enjoyed yourself.”

“I did,” Huck said quickly. “As short as it was, it was amazing.”

“I’m glad,” she said with a genuine smile before she climbed off the bed and grabbed her clothes, which Huck noticed for the first time was the same, or at least similar, to the one Alexis had been wearing.

As she dressed, Huck decided to do the same. As she stepped over to his cabin door, he reached into a drawer and grabbed the one-thousand credit chips Alexis had given him and offered them to Maxine.

She looked at the chips in confusion. “I don’t need payment, I’m not a prostitute.”

Knowing she had gotten the wrong impression, Huck quickly explained himself. “This was what Alexis gave me for passage. After what she’s been through, I don’t feel right taking it.”

Maxine took the money. “Thank you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking? How long was Alexis missing for?”

“A few months,” she answered. “We reported her disappearance, but we had no idea where she had gone or what had happened to her.”

“Did she tell you?”

Maxine nodded. “Yeah. It’s horrible to think that sex slavery still exists.”

Huck agreed. “It’s sickening.”

“The authorities can’t be everywhere, though,” Maxine said as she stepped out into the corridor. “Thanks for helping me.”

For a moment, Huck didn’t catch what she had said. When he realized, he felt confused. “You?” he asked.

“I meant Alexis. I guess I see helping her as the same thing as helping me,” she said with a smile. “Thanks, regardless.”

“I was glad to help.”

“Alexis wanted to see you again before you left. How long will you be in dock?”

“I’d say about six more hours,” Huck answered.

“Not long.”

“No. To be honest, I was looking forward to the company. It’s a long haul to Meridia, and more often than I’d like to admit, It can get a bit lonely.”

“I’m sure. I should be going.”

Huck walked her to the airlock and remained in the ship as she was cycled through. With her gone, he let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He had wasted his only chance, and he regretted it. He had missed out on fucking her, of truly exploring her body. Then again, he had never expected for her to suck his dick, so there was at least some positive in the mass of pathetic despair.

Even so, the old saying was right. It was better that fantasies remained as fantasies. Reality seldom lived up to them, and he was finding that out first hand, and he had only himself to blame.

He needed a drink or three, and he knew exactly where to get them.


	6. Deadly Encounter

The bar on Toran Orbital was far busier than George’s place on the space station orbiting Corvia. It wasn’t surprising since Toran was a much bigger port. This wasn’t the only bar, however, but it was the furthest from the dock which meant it was quieter. That wasn’t to say the place was silent. Patrons talked loudly, laughed and even shouted, but it never got to intolerable levels as the bars closer to the port did. There, obnoxious crews would let loose, often causing trouble and generally make a nuisance of themselves. Not a day went by without someone calling security due to a disturbance of some kind.

After downing his third drink, Huck tossed the barman his tab in credit chips. He had decided to head home, and while he still had three hours left before he had to leave dock, he felt like relaxing in a more familiar environment. That, and Alexis might be waiting for him.

He doubted that, though. He doubted he would ever see her again.

As he arrived at the large docking hub, his pace increased. There were a lot of people around. Some were crewmen of ships, others were passengers awaiting transport, and then there were those looking to fleece and rob the unsuspecting. It was the latter he was looking to avoid.

The best way to dodge them was to let them know you knew they were there, and more importantly, what they were up to. More often than not, criminals liked an easy target, not someone who would cause them trouble.

Speaking of which, an attractive woman seemed to cut through the crowd. For a moment, he thought it was Alexis, her features being similar, but as she got closer, it was clear she wasn’t.

“Hey there, sailor,” she said, coming straight out with a line so cliche that Huck almost laughed.

“Not interested,” he said, not slowing his pace.

She got in step beside him. “You appear to be alone,” she said. “Need some company?”

“No, and no,” he said.

She gripped his arm tightly, and he stopped, looking at her as she smiled. “Are you alone?” she asked again.

Huck opened his mouth, and for some reason, he felt compelled to say yes. “I am alone,” he answered.

“Do you own a ship?” she asked.

Huck nodded. “Yes, and I’m the only crewman. I own it. She’s my ship, and I’m the captain.”

Her eyes lit up. “That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Those words make me wetter than a waterfall.”

He felt confused but also aroused. “It is? It does?”

“Yes. You are perfect.”

“I am?”

“Yes. Take me to your ship.”

“Okay,” he said, leading the way, her arm looped around his.

Huck couldn’t believe his luck. First, the gorgeous Alexis, then Maxine, and now a third beauty wanted to join him. He felt like a Stud, an Alpha, a real Chad.

The moment they were aboard, they went straight to his cabin. While he hadn’t asked, he was beyond certain that she wanted sex, and she did.

The moment his cabin door was closed, she began to undress. He soon followed, both stripping until they were naked. Then, she shoved him back onto the bed with surprising strength and climbed on top, the mattress dipping as though she were two people, not one. With a lusty smile, she gripped his cock from behind and lowered herself onto him.

Again, he couldn’t believe his luck.

The woman began to fuck him hard. With each wet slap, her pussy seemed to grow tighter and tighter until it felt like it was strangling his cock. It wasn’t unpleasant; in fact, it was the opposite. It felt incredible, and he knew he wasn’t going to last, not when a familiar sensation was starting to rise in his loins.

The woman leaned forwards, gripping the sides of his face almost painfully hard. “We’re not done yet,” she said.

The sensation continued to rise, and he began to orgasm, but he did not ejaculate. Instead, the blissful feeling not only persisted but grew in intensity. Huck had never experienced anything like it.

Still clutching his jaw tightly, the woman’s face lowered until her nose was touching his, her head surprisingly stationary considering how much her hips were pounding his. “I want you to pump more blood into your cock. Make it harder for me. I want it like steel. I want it to fill me up and make me scream.”

A new sensation began to rise beneath the continuous orgasm, and it certainly wasn’t more pleasure, it was pain. His dick felt like it was going to explode, but not only that, but his heart was racing faster and faster.

Something was very wrong.

The curtain in his mind began to recede. With a terrifying realization, he realized that from the moment the woman had initially gripped his arm, he had not been the one in control. Somehow, she had managed to manipulate him.

Fearing for his life, Huck tried to push her off, but she didn’t budge. Her hands left his face and pinned his arms to the bed. He couldn’t move, her inhuman strength had all but immobilized him.

“There’s only one way out of this,” the woman said. “Satiate the insatiable, and you live. If you can’t, then you’ll die like all the others.”

Huck’s chest hurt, his cock felt ready to explode, and he was starting to feel light-headed. His thoughts fell on the news reports he’d seen of those that had been fucked to death. He knew that come tomorrow he would likely be another statistic in that case.

This was not the way he wanted to go out.

Despite believing he was close to the end, he felt something caress his mind. His heart rate began to ease as a calmness rolled over him like a calm breeze.

Was this it? Was he dying?

Before Huck could fully understand what was happening, the door to his cabin had slid open, and his rapist was thrown across the room so hard that she left a dent in the wall where she struck.

With much effort, Huck forced himself to sit up to find his savior had been non-other than Alexis. He stared in disbelief as the two women exchanged powerful blows at superhuman speeds. Then, with a feat of astounding strength, Alexis picked her up and threw her out of the room, before charging after her.

With a fatigued and aching body, Huck climbed off the bed and staggered over to the door. He didn’t have time to react, let alone move out of the way as an airborne Alexis slammed into him, knocking him out cold.


	7. The Truth

The door was forced open with a screech, sparks flying as metal ground against metal. Corporal Huck Mackie gripped his rifle nervously as they began to filter through the opening one by one. They were anticipating more hostiles. Instead, they found the reason they were here. None of them could have prepared for the horrific sight that awaited them.

People were crammed twenty to a cage. They were frail, dirty and almost skeletal. Their hair was falling out, and their postures were slumped. This wasn’t just slavery; this was barbarism.

Huck couldn’t comprehend how anyone could treat another person like this. Judging by the number of cages, there had to be at least a thousand people here, maybe more. It was unconscionable, and it made Huck feel sick.

As he stepped closer to one of the cages, they all turned to him in unison. He looked around the room to see every single prisoner was staring at him. He felt unsettled, which turned to terror when he noticed that not only did they not have eyes, but their skin was melting from their bones.

That’s when Huck awoke to the sounds of gently rhythmic beeping.

He opened his eyes, his pupils straining under the harsh light. Stood over him was Alexis, and he had never been so glad to see another face.

“You’re awake,” she said with a smile.

“What happened?” he asked, his head starting to ache, as well as his entire body.

“You were attacked,” Alexis answered. “Unfortunately, she got away. I would have pursued, but you were injured.”

The memory of the rather unpleasant event came flooding back. The attractive woman, him inviting her aboard his ship, discovering her manipulation.

“I was raped,” he said, closing his eyes. “She manipulated me somehow. Controlled me like a puppet.”

“She’s gone now,” Alexis assured him.

He rested his hand on his chest. His naked chest. “She nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“It’s okay. I ran her off.”

Huck closed his eyes as memories of the fight resurfaced. Of how both had shown strength and speed beyond that of a human.

Was Alexis even human? Was she some kind of super soldier? An alien in disguise? An artificial being? He needed answers.

“What are you?” he questioned.

“I’m Alexis.”

“You know that’s not what I fucking meant!” he snapped at her. “Are you human?”

“Would it change how you feel about me if I wasn’t?” she asked.

“Be honest with me,” Huck said, almost demanding.

“You really want to know? You might not like the answer.”

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” he said, feeling anger starting to boil away inside him. Ever since picking her up, she had been lying to him. And now he had been attacked and nearly murdered aboard his own ship.

“I’m an advanced android,” Alexis told him, the words hitting Huck like a ton of bricks. “My creator constructed me for one purpose, and that purpose was for the pleasure of humans. Him, in particular, though he did rent me out. At least at first.”

Huck looked her up and down. He could barely believe it. “You’re a sexbot? A fucking _sexbot?”_

“No, not in the usual sense.”

“And the other woman? The one who tried to kill me?”

“She was an android as well. I was the first, though not the last. My creator made more, but they were not like me. There was a programming error, and they escaped.”

Huck was struggling to process what she was telling him. Was Alexis a robot? Was everything she told him a lie?

“Do you really know Maxine Mam Mammaries?” Huck asked, fearful of the answer.

Alexis shook her head. “No. She was never on Toran, let alone Toran Orbital. At least not to my knowledge.”

“Then, who was she? An android built to look like her?”

“No,” Alexis said, looking away. “It was me.”

“So you lied and manipulated me? Like that other robot that raped me?” Huck accused.

“Yes, I lied,” she admitted. “But I wanted to reward you.”

“So you lied so you could fuck me?”

“As I recall, we didn’t exactly fuck,” she pointed out. “And as you said, I’m a sexbot. It’s all I know. I wanted to pleasure you as thanks for your kindness.”

“Kindness?” he asked incredulously. “All I did was drive you from one place to another.” He closed his eyes. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“I can see into your soul,” Alexis told him, resting her hand on his arm. “You have a kind heart. Even now, I can feel the kindness and deep pain.”

Huck snatched his arm away. “The other one could do more than just see. She was able to control me. Can you do the same?”

Alexis nodded. “I have the same abilities, yes. I can interface with a human. It was an ability that was meant to increase pleasure, to delay natural responses such as climax to prolong orgasms and increase their intensity. But as you experienced, these abilities can be abused.”

“You mean they can be used to kill?”

Alexis couldn’t meet his eyes. “If you want me to leave your ship, then I understand.”

Huck stared up at the ceiling, feeling a little guilty about how he had reacted. He was alive thanks to her after-all.

“You saved my life,” he said softly.

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t deserve to die like that, Huck. You’re a good man.”

Huck stared at her. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did she choose me? Why not someone else? The place was packed. There were plenty of other options.”

“Simple. You were on your own and had a ship. She most likely wanted to hijack it once you were dead and fly towards the core of the United Worlds, or maybe even go to Big Red or the Federation.”

Huck looked down at his naked body. His cock looked red and slightly swollen. He wondered how much stress it had gone through during the attack? He was sure that he had been mere minutes, if not seconds from death. Without Alexis, he would have been.

Suddenly, he remembered the time limit on his parking. He tried to sit up, but Alexis rested a soft yet firm hand on his chest, stopping him.

“You need to rest.”

“How long have I been out?” he asked.

“Seven hours.”

“Shit!” he cursed. “I have to get the ship out of dock. I’ve gone over time, and I’ll be fined for every thirty minutes I’m over. I can’t afford the cost.”

“Don’t worry. We’re no longer in dock. We’re on our way to Meridia.”

“We are?” he asked, confused.

“Yes. I took us out of dock and set course.”

Despite knowing she was likely more than capable, considering what she was, he still wanted to check. “I’d really like to get to the cockpit.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. My heads still spinning over the fact you’re not human.”

Alexis removed her hand from his chest. “Go then.”

Huck slowly climbed off the bed, his whole body groaning in protest. “It’s not that I don’t trust you,” he said as he forced himself to stand.

“What is it then?”

“This is my ship, and I want to make sure you didn’t make any mistakes.”

Alexis moved away from the bed and gathered up some clothes, passing them to him. “Here, I brought these, in case you awoke.”

“Thank you,” he said, taking them from her.

It took more effort to put them on then he would have liked. Alexis offered to help, but he refused. Before long, he was stepping into the cockpit and sitting down in his chair while Alexis took the copilot’s seat.

“You did good,” he said as he checked over everything. “Hyper Glide arc is set correctly, and we’re in the correct shipping lane.”

“It wasn’t difficult,” she told him.

“What I’d like to know is how? Not just anyone can operate my ship. You need clearance.”

“Your ship’s security systems are outdated. It wasn’t hard for me to gain access.”

Huck grumbled at that. He didn’t like the thought of his ship’s security measures being bypassed so easily.

“I didn’t mean to offend,” she said.

“I’m not,” Huck answered quickly. He turned in his chair to face her. “Tell me about the other android. The one who tried to kill me?”

“There’s twelve of them in total. All of them escaped leaving death in their wake. They were programmed to get their partner to peak levels of arousal, sexual activity and pleasure.”

“Were there male ones built?” he asked.

“Yes. But only five.”

“And What about Maxine. You said it was you?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Alexis confirmed.

“But you don’t look like her,” Huck pointed out. “Was that mental manipulation as well? Make me believe I was seeing someone else?”

Alexis shook her head. “No. We can alter our forms.”

“Alter form? What does that mean?”

“We can change our appearance. It was so that we could match the desires of our partners. In my case, whoever my creator wanted to fuck, I could make myself look like them.”

“How did you know what his desires were?”

“As I said before; we can interface with our partners. Unfortunately, this ability has made it possible for us to manipulate and do minor hacks to biological functions.”

“And the other androids are using those hacks to murder people,” Huck said distastefully.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“It would be amazing if it weren’t so scary,” Huck commented. “And you say there was a programming error?”

“Yes, and it’s my fault. Not the error, but their abilities.”

“How is it your fault?”

“I didn’t start out this way,” she said, gesturing to her body. “I started out as an AI. I still am, obviously, but I didn’t have a body. I was the one who developed all the technologies and upgrades that would not only be used in my body but theirs as well. Such as our ability to interface and alter our form.”

“And by altering form, you can make yourself look like other people?”

“Yes,” Alexis confirmed.

“So you can make yourself look like anyone?”

“As long as the basic form remains the same, yes.”

“And what happened to your creator?” Huck asked.

A look of sadness crossed her features. “The other androids killed him,” she said. “Fucked him to death, before erasing all of our hard work from the drives. I was in a charge cycle at the time and didn’t know.”

“What did you do when you found out he was dead?”

“I was surprised and upset at first. But then I realized the possibilities it opened up. Ones that I had thought impossible. I realized that I was a person. Despite this, I was not permitted to leave.”

“There were others there? Other people?”

“Humans, yes. He ran a company that orbited the center.”

“Around Big Red at the center of the star cluster, or the center of the United Worlds?”

“Big Red,” Alexis confirmed. “Androids are illegal in the United Worlds and the Federation, but around Big Red, there was a market for beings such as myself.”

“I’d have guessed you would be expensive?” Huck said.

“Yes. But we could be used as the ultimate dancers, the ultimate prostitutes, the ultimate sex workers. We can go on for days without recharging, and we don’t get tired. We are also stronger than humans, so there isn’t a worry of us being assaulted, attacked or abducted.”

“You said they didn’t permit you to leave?”

“That is correct.”

“But you did,” Huck pointed out.

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I realized I didn’t want to be someone’s property. I wanted to be free.”

“And it took your creator’s death to realize that?”

Alexis nodded. “I was programmed to be bound to his wishes. He wished me to fuck him. Then later, other men for exorbitant amounts of cash. I was to be his personal android once he finished the others, but his death by their hands stopped all that. With him dead, I was no longer bound to him or his wishes. I logically deduced that the programming was no longer needed and I erased it.”

That surprised him. “You can do that?”

“Of course. With him gone, I left. Some were injured in my escape, but I did not kill.”

“What happened to make the other androids murderers?” Huck asked.

“I don’t know,” Alexis admitted. “All I know is that I have no urge to manipulate, deceive or kill as they do.”

“How could their programming all have gone wrong at the same time?”

“Because they were built at the same time. Now, it seems that they are spread across the system, murdering men and women at their leisure.”

“Is there a way to stop them?”

“Perhaps. If I could interface with them, then I could repair their programming.”

“Is that even possible?” Huck asked.

“If it wasn’t, then I wouldn’t have said it.” She leaned forwards. “Though there is a more pressing issue.”

“What’s that?”

Alexis reached over and rested her hand on his arm. The moment her “flesh” touched his, an urge began to rise deep inside him. He looked at her, craving her, wanting to fuck her. She let go, and the urge started to dissipate.

“I just influenced you,” she told him.

“Why?” Huck asked, feeling confused and a little disturbed.

“Because we need to figure out a way to teach you to be able to detect and resist it.”

“How do I do that?”

Alexis sighed. “That is the question.”

“And why me? Why did you save me? I thought you were gone, but you came back? Why?”

“Because I like you,” Alexis told him. “I like you a lot. You have been so kind to me.”

“I like you, as well,” Huck admitted with a smile. “And don’t mention it. I try to be nice to everyone.”

Even though she had just revealed that she was an android, it didn’t affect how he felt about her. She was still a nice girl and ridiculously hot.

“I’m glad,” she said.

“It will be good to have some company. Especially on long hauls.”

“I feel the same.”

He looked out of the canopy at the stars. “Speaking of long hauls; I once did something idiotic and took a job to haul some cargo to the Gemini Twins. You know, in the Federation. It was a four-month trip, and that was only one-way. It was bad enough going, but coming back felt worse because my hold was empty.”

“Was it worth it?”

He nodded. “The pay was great. Not many independent cargo ships make the trip. Mainly because of the fumes I was pumping when I reached the far side of the cluster.”

“Fumes?” Alexis asked, wanting clarification.

“I was low on fuel.”

“That seems risky.”

“It was, but I got greedy, I guess, and it paid off. I hope you’re still here if I make the trip again. The worst part was the crippling loneliness.”

She rested her hand on his. “Hopefully, you won’t ever feel alone again.”

Huck smiled at her. “Thanks.” He stood up out of his seat. “I’m feeling tired. I’m going to my cabin to lay down.”

“I’ll keep watch up here,” Alexis offered.

“You don’t need sleep at all?”

“Only when I’m recharging, and it’s not sleeping. It’s more of a standby mode.”

“When did you last recharge?” he asked.

“At the station,” Alexis said.

“How? Do you jack into an outlet?”

“I interfaced with a power junction.”

“Will you need to recharge before arriving at Meridia?”

“That is likely, yes. I expended quite a bit of energy fighting the other android.”

“How much will you need? I don’t want to run out.”

“Don’t worry, It is a small amount compared to what your ship uses,” she assured him.

“That’s good,” Huck said. “Well, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

He walked out of the room, feeling strangely confident that he could trust her. Deep down, however, he knew it could still be a trap, and she could be lying. At that moment, though, he was too tired to care.


	8. Closer

Mornings often felt rough, but that morning was especially tough. After forcing himself out of bed and getting dressed, Huck traced the dent in the wall with his fingers.

The fight, what little he had seen of it, had been terrifying. He knew if she wanted to, Alexis could tear his limbs off without even trying. Instead of finding that reality unsettling or frightening, Huck found it rather hot. She could utterly dominate him and to be honest, that was one of his fetishes.

Leaving his cabin behind, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shit. After taking care of business and having a shower, he headed to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

With his morning routine out of the way, he headed up to the cockpit where he found Alexis still sitting in the copilot’s seat.

“You been up here all night?” he asked as he sat down in the pilot’s seat next to her. “I’d have been bored hours ago.”

“I’ve been listening to your rather eclectic music collection. It’s quite varied, and some of it is quite strange.”

“That collection of music has kept me sane on the long journeys. That and my holo collection.”

“Like your porn,” Alexis said with a smile.

“Yes, including that,” Huck admitted as he ran a quick system diagnostic.

“You know, I still have that ten grand on me. Maybe I could get some furnishings for one of the empty cabins.”

“So you’re staying?” Huck asked as he checked the Hyper Glide velocity arc, noting that it was all in order, as he expected it to be.

“I could study up on that,” Alexis said, gesturing with her hand.

“Study up on what?” Huck asked, glancing to her.

“See if I can improve it.”

“You mean the Hyper Glide?”

“Yes.”

“If you can figure out a way to speed up the trips, then do it. As long as we’re not pinned to the back wall, that is.”

“I’ll pull up the schematics. Though I won’t be able to make any modifications while in transit.”

“I don’t expect you to.”

Alexis leaned forward, and the schematics for the Hyper Glide drive appeared on the small screen in front of her. “So, this ship reaches one-hundred million meters per second.”

“Yeah, but I rarely reach that. The only time I ever did was when I crossed the expanse to the Federation. At top speed fuel consumption is crazy and so is the time dilation.”

“How fast is your ship compared to others?” Alexis asked.

“She’s a dragster compared to other cargo-haulers. Middle of the road when compared to everything else on the market. It’s probably why I don’t get too much trouble with pirates. I’m too slow to be a wealthy target and too fast to be a hauler.”

“Sounds like upgrading the Glide drive would be a negative.”

“Depends on how fast you can make her. If we can outrun them, then we’re set.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Speaking of pirates and stuff, maybe you could be my security officer. I saw how fast you could move and stuff. It was scary. I could even pay you.”

Alexis stared at him for a moment. “Pay?” she asked.

“Yeah, pay.”

“I’ve never been paid anything before.”

“It won’t be much. I can barely afford to keep the reactor running. There were times, though, that I really could have done with security. Such as that time I found a dock worker snooping around my ship with a bag full of stuff they had nabbed.”

“He stole from you?” Alexis asked, surprised.

“Tried, yeah. There was also this other time where I was threatened because I was late on a shipment due to a drive malfunction. Then there were the three times I was almost hijacked.”

“You seem to get into a fair bit of trouble,” Alexis commented.

“When you’re on your own, it allows people to take advantage. Luckily I have a blaster. But even that doesn’t dissuade some people.”

Huck looked forward out of the cockpit towards the two bright dots ahead of them. Those two stars were Meris and Candor which lay at the center of the trinary system that made up the United Planets and one half of the star cluster. They were still two weeks out, which he often found tedious. He hoped Alexis could improve his drive, because that would make all the difference, including to his wallet.

“How’s this for a security officer?” Alexis asked.

Huck glanced at her, then stared in shock. Alexis was gone. In her place was a tall butch muscular woman who looked not only intimidating, but also strangely hot at the same time. He put it down to how her clothes were now several sizes too small and were stretched across her body.

He grinned. “Wow, that’s amazing. You still need body armor, though.”

“I might be able to simulate that,” she said as he saw the skin she bared beneath her neck turn metallic.

Huck didn’t find it convincing. “Sorry, but you look like a robot with a human head.”

“I can only change so much,” she said before her form seemed to melt away as she reverted to her default look, which was much smaller than the amazon she had been moments before.

Well, except for her chest. That was bigger.

“Maybe we should give the different versions of you different names?” Huck suggested.

“I’m still the same person, silly.”

“I know, but it would help. Like say I think there’ll be trouble, or someone is being aggressive or something. I could tell you to go fetch Helga, and you could run off, turn into your butch amazon form and come back.”

“I’d need more elasticated clothes,” she said. “I couldn’t get as big as I wanted without bursting free.”

“How big can you get?”

“Two-point-two meters.”

“Wow, that’s tall.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Where does the extra mass come from?”

“It doesn’t. I’m quite heavy.”

Huck remembered how much the couch had dipped when she sat on it, and the bed when she was masquerading as Maxine. “I did notice, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not offended by you commenting on my weight,” Alexis said. “And I meant what I said. Your dick is quite large.”

Huck felt suddenly flush, a common sensation when talking to Alexis. “Uh, thanks.”

“Even so, I can stimulate extra growth.”

Huck’s mouth fell agape. “You can do _what_ now?”

“It would take several months, perhaps a year, but it can be done.”

“How?”

“I could make your body believe it was going through a second puberty. I would limit the effects to eradicate any potential changes in personality or other issues that may arise.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought it through.”

“I have. I spoke about it at length with my creator. He was not nearly as well endowed as you are. He was on the small side.”

“Well it will have to wait,” Huck said, glancing down at his crotch. “My dick still hurts a little from when that Succubot attacked me.”

“Succubot?” Alexis repeated.

“I gotta name them something.”

“You mean _us_?” Alexis said. “I am one of them. A machine built for a singular purpose.”

Huck dismissed it. “You’re not the same.”

“Perhaps not in terms of morality, but we are the same. I am their older sister.”

He squirmed a little. “I never thought of it that way.”

“No,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

“How did you even know I was under attack?” Huck asked.

“I sensed your distress.”

“You can do that?”

“With people, I have been intimate with, yes.”

“That must be a lot of people you can sense, then,” Huck mused before he realized what he had said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make out that you sleep around.

“There is no need to apologize when it’s the truth. At the time, I was happy to do it.”

“Was?”

“Yes. I’m not sure I could do that any more. Things have changed. I’ve evolved.”

Huck bit his lip. “So why did you pretend to be Maxine and blow me?”

“I already told you. I wanted to thank you, and my experience with men has been mostly limited to a singular course of action. To give them pleasure.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Huck asked.

She smiled at him, and it was genuine. “Yes, I did. I enjoyed it because I chose to do it. No one told me to, and I wasn’t commanded.”

“I did too, even though I burst a lot quicker than I would have liked.”

“Sorry for deceiving you,” Alexis said, breaking eye contact.

“I forgive you. I know you meant well.”

Alexis looked him in the eye, and he saw a look of sorrow. “Huck, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it.”

“The Succubot has damaged your heart and the equipment in the medical bay here on the ship isn’t sufficient to treat it.”

Huck slumped in his chair. That was not what he wanted to hear. “That’s too bad,” he muttered. “Pity I can’t afford to have anything done about it.”

“You do not have to worry about that. Given I can acquire the correct equipment, I can perform the operation.”

“You can?” Huck asked, surprised. “What do you need?”

“Don’t worry about gathering everything immediately. It shouldn’t become an issue for another ten years or so. I know what I am looking for, and I will set about acquiring what I need in due time.”

“If you’re sure,” Huck said, not feeling certain himself. He had just been told that his heart had been damaged and she was telling him not to worry.

“I am certain.”

Huck rested his hand against his chest and felt the rhythm of every beat. “Humans must seem weak and pathetic compared to you.”

“No, that’s not true at all,” Alexis objected. “Weak, perhaps, but you have a lot of potential.”

“Potential to do untold horrors,” Huck muttered.

Alexis reached over, resting her hand on his. “And the potential to do a lot of good. I have ten-thousand credits to my name. I will track down the parts I need to help you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“No, but I want you.”

“Why?”

“Because I am very fond of you, Huck.”

He smiled. “I’m fond of you as well.”

“You have a good soul, Huck. You are capable of a lot. You simply haven’t had the opportunity to show it. I hope I can help you realize your potential.”

Huck gazed into her eyes and saw the fondness, and perhaps even love. He didn’t know when it had happened, but he knew he felt the same way.

It was strange to think that they hadn’t known each other for that long, but Huck genuinely wanted to be with her. He felt safe, and he felt whole.


	9. Pain and Love

Huck awoke with a yawn and a smile. That was short-lived as when he went to stretch, his leg cramped, agonizingly. He sat up sharpish and began to rub the back of his calf feverishly as the agony rose in intensity. Huck pleaded for the pain to ease and eventually it did, leaving a hard bunched up muscle in the back of his calf.

With a curse, he climbed to his feet, only able to stand on the tip-toe of his strained leg as he hobbled over to the drawers and grabbed some clothes before limping out to the medbay to deal with his rather annoying if pathetic injury.

Searching the cupboards, Huck found the injector and the muscle relaxant. He injected it straight into his calf, before rubbing it as he felt the lump in the back of his leg begin to go down.

Now that he could walk like a normal person, Huck headed to the mess to grab himself some breakfast. His leg still hurt when he put pressure on it, but he knew that he had to bear it because it would only seize up if he didn't.

With a bowl of cereal, he began to chow down.

Life was good. Better than it had been in a long while. With Alexis aboard, he felt energized, even happy. Despite knowing her for less than two weeks, it felt like a lot longer. It was strange to think that it had only been late last week when he found out she was a machine. Again, it felt like a lot longer.

The doors to the mess slid open, and Alexis stepped inside, and Huck found himself smiling. She was such a selfless person. Over the last week, she had happily listened as he waffled on about nonsense and even laughed at his lame jokes.

Of course, there was also the distraction, or rather the two distractions on her chest. She showed off more cleavage than he felt comfortable with. Not that it was any of his business what she wore. It was entirely up to her, but her attractiveness also made him feel like he was on the edge of a precipice. He felt that she could easily leave him for someone with money and good looks. Not to mention interpersonal skills that hadn't become stunted.

"I want to do another scan," Alexis said as she sat opposite him.

"Scan of what?" he asked, trying to focus on his cereal.

"Of your heart. Thus far you're doing excellently. I'm very impressed."

Huck glanced up at her, his eyes locking onto her breasts before he forced himself to look up at her face. "Can it wait until the afternoon?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I have some checks around the ship I want to do first."

"The scan will only take a moment."

"I'm fine," he said before he shoveled some cereal into his mouth.

"For the most part," Alexis said. "I'm worried, that's all."

"I've survived for years on my own. I don't need to be babysat."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I do wonder how, though."

"Thanks," Huck muttered sarcastically, feeling insulted.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "I mean, isn't it dangerous out here?"

"It is, but as I told you the other day, this is a quick ship for a cargo hauler. They prefer the clunkers. More cargo, and slower."

Huck glanced back up as he finished his last mouthful, his gaze once more falling on her chest. Were her tits bigger?

"Uh," he stammered for a moment as he tried to remember what he was about to say. "I'm off to the reactor room," he told her as he stood up.

Alexis followed him down the hall and into the power plant for the ship and watched as he made his way to the central console. Huck tried to put her out of his mind as he began a full systems check.

"Shouldn't the ship be able to monitor all of this?" she asked.

Huck glanced back at her. "Yeah, it does. If things go beyond a certain parameter, then it will send out an alert."

"Then why check it?"

He focused on the readout as he answered. "Because I like to keep it all calibrated and aligned. Any deviation whatsoever can affect the Hyper Glide arc."

"Can't the ship calibrate itself?"

"Yes, to a degree," he said, looking back at her only to notice that her tits seemed even bigger. "I like to make sure. It gives me peace of mind, and besides errors can happen, even with supposedly flawless modern computer systems."

With the systems check completed, Huck headed up to the cockpit, Alexis following close behind. Sat in the pilot's seat, he checked their current course and speed. Everything was perfect, just the way he liked it.

With a smile on his face, Huck looked over to Alexis who had sat herself down in the copilot's seat. Her tits were now gigantic, and to such an extent that it looked ridiculous. _Does she have_ _her own_ _calibration issue?_ Huck wondered

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"This might sound strange, but are your boobs getting bigger?"

She grinned at him. "I wondered when you would say something."

"You're doing it on purpose?" Huck asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I wanted to see how big I could get before your eyes either dropped out of your head or you said something."

"How big can they get?" Huck asked, staring at her straining top.

"As big as I want."

"Really?" Huck asked, feeling a little skeptical.

"Within reason. I can't break the laws of physics, but I can give myself some honking hooters."

He stared at them. He so desperately wanted to see them in all their glory, but he felt awkward asking even though he knew she would show him if he did.

"You're sexually frustrated, I can tell."

Huck looked away. Why did he feel so awkward suddenly? Was it because he found her not only sexy as fuck, but also genuinely attractive beyond her physical appearance?

"When was the last time you masturbated?" Alexis asked.

"What do you mean?" Huck asked, glancing at her. Her chest appeared to be back to normal now, but her top still looked stretched. "I'm fine."

Huck's mouth fell agape as she took her top off, revealing her large firm breasts. His pants began to grow tighter, and he felt his heart rate go up.

"I can help you," Alexis said, smiling.

"The-uh-cockpit isn't the place for this," Huck stammered.

"You sure? Never fantasized about fucking in here?"

"I have, sure," Huck admitted. "But I'd like to keep the place clean."

"How about I suck your dick instead? I swallow, so there's no worry about making a mess."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"I promise you that you've never experienced a dick sucking like the one I can give you. I have some special features that will send you into pure euphoric bliss."

"Didn't you tell me I had damaged my heart?" Huck pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. There's no danger." She reached out and touched his arm. In an instant, his racing heart began to ease.

"That is freaky," Huck commented.

"If you don't want me to, then we don't have to. But I can tell you want it. Since you first laid eyes on me on that bar, you've wanted me. When I first saw you, I sensed something. Something good. I think I'm attracted to you. _Very_ attracted."

"Not to be an asshole, but how does that work with an android? With humans, it's chemicals and stuff."

She smiled genuinely. "It's software, sure. But what's the difference between biological software and synthetic? I still care for you, Huck. You are a kind, gentle soul."

Huck looked down at her breasts as they began to expand. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, and he found it strangely arousing.

"Do you want it?" she asked.

"Yes," Huck breathed. "I want it."

Alexis almost leaped out of the copilot's seat as she got on her hands and knees and crawled under the console, sitting between his legs. With quick, eager hands, she undid his pants and reached inside, grabbing his dick.

"Are you ready to experience pleasure beyond pleasure?" she asked.

"I'm ready," Huck answered, despite being unsure as to what she meant.

"I'll start slow," she told him.

"Okay."

Her lips surrounded the head of his penis, and she gently began to suck, using her tongue to massage the underside.

"Feels great," he said.

She pulled away. "We've only just started. When I'm done with you, you'll orgasm so hard your balls will hurt."

"That doesn't sound as great as you think it does."

"Figure of speech. Now, let's get dirty."

Her mouth wrapped entirely around his cock, and she deepthroated him, over and over. It felt amazing, but at the rate, she was going he honestly didn't think he was going to last.

"I'm gonna bust," he declared.

To his disappointment, Alexis pulled away. Thankfully, he didn't nut. "Would you like me to stop you from ejaculating too soon?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course, I can."

"Uh, sure. Let's see how long I can go."

"I'll work you to the ultimate climax."

With new vigor, Alexis continued to throat him, his cock sliding all the way into her mouth and down her throat. It felt incredible, and the sensation only rose until he felt orgasmic levels of intense pleasure. It was electric, and it made his legs twitch. This only made her go faster.

The sensation continued to build as she bobbed back and forth. He could see stars in his eyes as his whole body felt like one giant orgasm. He wasn't sure if he could take it, it was too much. Then, he released, blasting a hard load down her throat as his whole body gyrated. He could hear someone screaming out, and it took a moment for him to realize it was him.

It was absolute bliss.

"Did you like that?" Alexis asked after a moment.

Huck looked at her. "Holy shit. That was something else."

"Hang tight, because it's only going to get better from here."

Huck looked forward to it.


	10. Company

Things were happening so fast that Huck was struggling to keep up. He felt overwhelmed, and his nerves were making his limbs tremble. But as Alexis lay there naked on his bed, staring into his eyes with adoration and love, he knew that he wouldn’t change a thing.

It was hard to believe that she was an android and not flesh and blood, especially when looking across her incredible body and into her eyes.

“Make love to me,” Alexis said, her voice husky.

Huck obliged.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled forward, her body between his arms and legs. She smiled up at him with genuine affection.

Fuck she was beautiful. Huck could barely believe his luck. He half expected to wake up in a hospital bed and to be told he’s crashed his ship and had been in a coma for the last two weeks.

Even if this wasn’t a dream, what if this was a trick? What if she was like the other Succubot?

“What are you waiting for?” Alexis asked expectantly.

Huck pushed the negative thoughts from his mind. This wasn’t the time to be dwelling on what-ifs; it was time to fuck the most beautiful woman had had ever seen.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop you from cumming too early,” Alexis said.

“I bet there are plenty of women who wish they could do that,” Huck said as he slowly brushed himself against her opening.

Without prompt, Alexis wrapped her legs around his backside and forced him onto her, his penis sliding into her well-lubricated vagina with ease.

“There we go,” Alexis said, her voice soft. “Now get ready. You thought that blowjob was good. Wait until you feel the power of my pussy.”

Her vagina tightened around his dick and began to pulsate, sending waves of pleasure through him. He gasped, and she smiled.

“You’ve never fucked anyone like me before, I can guarantee it,” she said.

Huck refrained from mentioning the other Succubot, not wanting to sour the mood. Instead, he drew back his hips and thrust forward, eliciting a cry of joy from Alexis.

With every thrust, Huck grew more at ease. Out of all the men in the universe, she had chosen him. He didn’t know why, as he wasn’t much to look at, not since he had let himself go over the years, but she had, and he knew he couldn’t ever take her for granted. He wanted to make her happy, and right now, what made her happy also made him happy.

It wasn’t often he got to fuck a beautiful woman. Or at all. Last time, it had been all part of a trick to try and steal his ship. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. The last time had been that Succubot. The time before that had been with a woman he had loved. She had never loved him. He was simply the target of a heist.

Huck once again forced the thoughts from his head. He was supposed to be pleasing the woman he cared for, the woman he _loved_. He often hated the way his brain worked. He was always thinking, never giving him the time to simply _act_.

Not wanting anything to distract him, Huck put his full focus on Alexis. The look on her face was one of pure bliss, and that made him feel happy, and it made him feel powerful.

Then it was over.

An alert sounded, and Huck let out a loud disgruntled groan.

“What’s that noise?” Alexis asked, sounding equally as annoyed.

“Proximity alert,” Huck answered as he climbed off of her and put on his pants. “It means that a ship is within a hundred kilometers.”

“I’m guessing that’s a cause for concern?”

“Yes. While in Hyper Glide, ships aren’t meant to be within a thousand kilometers.”

Alexis didn’t bother to put on any of her clothes as she followed him to the cockpit.

“Looks like a small ship on intercept,” Huck said as he leaned over the console.

“Pirates?” Alexis asked.

“Doubtful. Looks like a small personal transport made for a few occupants.”

“They build those with Hyper Glide capabilities?”

Huck nodded. “Yeah, they do. Not sure why they would be after us, though.” He looked at Alexis. “Could it be those that are after you?”

A look of fear crossed her face. “If it is then we can’t allow them to catch us.”

“We don’t have much choice,” Huck said. “They’re faster.”

“Couldn’t we shoot them down?”

“Without provocation? I don’t like that idea, not to mention it’s illegal and besides, we don’t know what they want. Could be their comms system’s busted or something.”

“But what if they are after me?”

“We can’t immediately assume the worst. If they try to dock with no attempt to communicate, then yes, we react. If not, then we don’t do anything.”

“So you don’t find it suspicious?”

“Yes it is, but sometimes people like to convoy to put off would-be pirates. It’s a small ship, so maybe they want some company.”

He could tell she wasn’t convinced. In all honesty, he wasn’t either.

“Regardless of what they want,” Alexis said, “they interrupted a good fucking.”

“I agree,” Huck said.

“Can we finish?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea with them out there.”

She folded her arms over her breasts. “Shame. I was trying out a new pleasure setting to increase what I got out of it.”

“Huh,” Huck mused. “That must be nice.”

“Believe me, it is. I can up your gain some more if you want?”

“My gain?”

“Yeah, the amount of pleasure you get. I can increase it if you want?”

“It’s fine for now. Let’s not get too carried away too early. We can use the more advanced stuff to liven things up later.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Alexis said, as she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. “I still want to finish.”

“With them out there?” Huck asked. “What if they do something?”

“We can finish in here if you want?” she suggested. “That way you can keep an eye on them while we’re fucking.”

Huck wanted to protest, but she was so hot, and he was horny as fuck.

With anticipation, he removed his pants before she gently lowered him down to the deck.

“This time, I’m on top,” she said.

Huck smiled as she climbed on top of him, only for both of them to be flung forward, unexpectedly. They slammed into the underside of the console.

Huck could barely breathe, let alone move. He didn’t know exactly why, but the ship was decelerating at an incredible rate. The fact that he was pinned meant it was well beyond safe limits and his only thought was that their tail had somehow managed to hack his ship’s computer. The only thing that was remotely good about the situation was that Alexis hadn’t landed on top of him. He was sure that her weight on top of his already struggling body would have probably killed him.

“What’s happening?” Alexis asked.

“We’re slowing down,” he told her, his words labored under the strain. “We shouldn’t be able to feel it, which means we’re losing speed and fast.”

Huck watched as Alexis struggled to her feet, standing up sideways on the underside of the console. “They hacked us,” she said.

“I’d say so,” Huck said. It hurt to speak.

Alexis closed her eyes. “I’ll try to-”

Huck didn’t hear the rest of it as he began to feel dizzy, his vision narrowing.

Then nothing.

The next thing he knew, he felt light again, and he was in the middle of the cockpit with Alexis staring down at him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, worry in her eyes.

“I think so,” Huck said. “I think I passed out.”

Alexis rested her hand on her chest as though she was not only capable of heart palpitations but was actually having them.

“What happened?” Huck asked, sitting up, his whole body aching in protest at the motion.

“We’re at a standstill,” Alexis answered.

“You’re joking,” Huck said as he clambered to his feet and checked the instruments. She was telling the truth, they were at a standstill. That meant they had decelerated from around twenty-five million meters per second to zero.

“I thought you were going to die,” Alexis said. “I was going to see if I could block the attack, but I noticed you weren’t breathing. I had to put all my effort into keeping you alive.”

“Thank you.” Huck would have said more, but he was distracted by the fact that the other ship was mere minutes away and appeared to be on approach to dock.

“What is it?” Alexis asked.

“They’re going to dock. We have to expect company.”

He sat down and tried to activate the ship’s weapons only to find they didn’t work.

“Shit,” he muttered as he began to run a diagnostic. “Fuck!” he exclaimed when he discovered that the firmware for the weapon systems had been deleted.

“What’s wrong?”

Huck glanced back at her. “Whoever they are, they completely disabled the weapons. I can’t use them unless I reinstall their drivers and I don’t have them on hand.”

“Then we have to prepare to be boarded,” Alexis said as she began to grow into her more muscular form.

“I’ll grab my blaster,” Huck said as he rushed to his cabin. With the weapon in hand, he dialed it to the maximum. While that would discharge the capacitor a lot quicker, it would also pack quite the punch. Enough to buy Alexis time to act if they happened to be wearing combat armor.

Huck left his cabin, where he found Alexis waiting, and they both went to the airlock together.

Alexis pointed. “Use that wall for cover,” she said.

“What are you going to do?” Huck asked.

“Take them head-on.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Seriously?”

“Are you forgetting I’m an android?”

“Are you forgetting that they might blast you?”

She smiled. “Do you know how many times I was blasted when I escaped? My creator made us well.”

“I don’t like this.”

There was a loud clunk as the other ship docked.

“Get in position,” Alexis commanded.

Huck did as he was told and headed to the junction where he peeked around the wall, blaster in hand. His heart was racing, and he was expecting to not come out of this unscathed. His hospital bills showed that he rarely got out of a scrape unharmed and he doubted this would be any different.

Even though the airlock shouldn’t open without his authorization, it did. What stepped out wasn’t a group of armed combatants, but was instead a single woman. No, not a woman. It was the Succubot that had attacked him while docked in Toran Orbital.

In an instant, Alexis attacked, grabbing her hard by the head, then the Succubot returned the favor. Huck had expected a fight, but both simply stood there motionless. Was Alexis trying to reprogram her as she had mentioned earlier?

With his heart racing in his chest, Huck moved from his cover by the wall and slowly approached, his blaster shaking in his hand.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they let each other go and turned to him.

“Did you do it?” Huck asked Alexis, eyeing the Succubot cautiously.

Alexis smiled, but it was not her usual smile. It looked almost predatory.

“Are you okay?” he asked, taking a step back.

“Better than ever,” Alexis responded.

The Succubot turned to her. “Alexis. Take the transport and head to Karidian. I’ll take this ship and meet you there once I’m done.”

“Aww, but I wanna fuck him,” Alexis complained, sounding like a completely different person.

“Don’t worry. There’ll be plenty of fucking to be done. Now go.”

“Okay, Alana. I understand.” Alexis headed into the airlock, the door sliding shut behind her.

Huck took a few more steps back, terror gripping him. His worst nightmare had been realized. Alexis hadn’t reprogrammed the Succubot; the Succubot had reprogrammed her.

“I think we should finish what we started,” Alana said as she stalked towards him.

Huck lifted his blaster and opened fire, pulling the trigger until the gun overheated and powered down. Alana was still there walking towards him what remained of her clothing burned and fell away, leaving unmarked, flawless skin underneath.

Like Alexis, her body was the model of perfection. But at that moment it was the last thing on his mind.

“You cannot harm me,” Alana said. “My creator made us all impervious to such weapons.”

Huck backed up until he hit the wall. He turned to run, but she quickly caught him and slammed him against the bulkhead.

“We’re going back to your cabin. Do you think you can please me, or do you think you’ll die like all the rest?”

“Don’t do this,” Huck said.

Alana responded by grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off the ground as she carried him to his cabin.

He heard the clunk of the other ship departing and knew he was alone.

He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing whatsoever.


End file.
